


Rekindling Love

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Accidental Death, Delusions, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Past Relationship(s), Schizophrenia, Teasing, Winter, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick lived in a constant state of the past, his only gateway to the present was the meds he took each day to feel somewhat normal and not lose himself to the memories of the past.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Kudos: 8





	Rekindling Love

Brian sighed softly to himself, sitting morosely on a deserted park bench. He took his phone out, and fiddled with it, hoping for that one phone call. He had begged and pleaded for Nick to call him, leaving many voicemails and texts for the younger man, all unanswered. Brian sniffed as the cold started biting at him, wondering where Nick was, and if he was okay.

Just as he was about to give up and head home, a gloved hand fell onto his shoulder, one that fit exactly as it always had, especially when that hand was traveling up his neck as they kissed. Brian sucked in a breath, hardly moving. Nick squeezed gently, the movement almost silent against Brian's racing heart. 

"You're here....you didn't forget" Brian choked out, barely watching out of the corner of his eye as Nick came around the bench, sitting next to him, but keeping a bit of space between them.

"I wouldn't ever forget the date Brian" Nick roughly spoke, his voice cutting through like steel, leaving Brian speechless.

"I just needed time, needed space. Things aren't the best in the head right now, but I know we promised each other to meet here every year. I needed to see you, keep that promise" Nick licked his lips, his eyes unfocused on the distance beyond them. He knew Brian would see what everyone else saw if he looked him in the eyes. 

He lay a hand on Brian's thigh, hearing the sharp intake of breath. Brian's hand tentatively, as though he didn't want to spook his old lover, made its way on top of Nick's. The younger man didn't flinch or let go, rather he welcomed the warmness of Brian's hand on top of his.

The two sat there for a little while, neither wanting to move. In a move that Brian never expected, Nick inched his hand down towards Brian's package, caressing his inner thigh. Brian closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt Nick's hand cup his balls through his jeans. Nick turned his head, and looked at Brian for the first time in nearly a year. Brian could see that there was a familiar twinkle in the blue orbs he loved so much, but that it was also shrouded in angst and misery.

"Come on, let's celebrate this right Bri" Nick unzipped his older lover's jeans, taking his glove off and wrapping his warm fingers around Brian's cock, pushing through the opening in his boxers. Brian nearly jumped at the touch, his body shaking at the familiar roughness of Nick's fingers. It caused him to lose eye contact with Nick, the younger man thankful, starting to see questions in his older lover’s eyes. 

"Nicky..." he breathed out, but Nick put a finger to his lips with his other hand. 

"I know Bri, just let me do this, make this worth it for you. I know we've been apart, but I need more time. Just enjoy the now, and we will be together again soon" Nick ran his finger down over Brian's lips, going down his neck, and over his coat. 

Brian shook, a whimper escaping at the thought of Nick leaving him again. "Come on my darling boy, let's get you off" Nick worked his magic on Brian's cock, keeping it from the cold air, making sure to keep playing with the thickness. The older blonde started writhing on the park bench, thankful that no one was ever around this particular area this late in the evening.

Nimble fingers made work of Brian's cock, the older man's whimpers and whines hitting Nick's ears, urging him on. The younger blonde had had to fight with himself for days to make it to this place, to be here for his older lover. The voices in his head raged, but Nick knew how much this meant to Brian. He never wanted his old lover to know how bad things were right now. It was why Nick had disappeared nearly a year ago to the day. 

Seeing Brian fulfilled helped Nick more than anything else. He stroked, pulled, pushed, caressed the blonde's cock, working Brian towards his orgasm. Nick knew the older man wouldn't last much longer. A few minutes later, Brian's ragged voice pierced the cold night air as he cried out, his orgasm spilling out all over his jeans and Nick's hand.

Taking heaving breaths, Brian barely felt the kiss to his lips before Nick disappeared. Lowering his head, Brian knew that the chances of Nick ever coming back again were low. Even in the dimly lit area, Brian could see that the voices in Nick's head were ravaging him, slowly taking away the Nick that Brian knew. Now, all that Brian was left with were memories, and a hope that Nick could fight his demons. Grabbing his phone from the ground, Brian pulled himself together, and got up, leaving the park bench, and the memory of what was behind. 

Nick shook his head as he opened his eyes. He looked around manically, and realized that he was in his room at the federal sanitarium. He had forgotten his meds once again and fell into another delusion. He had never been to that spot with Brian, he hadn’t seen Brian in more than seven years since he had had his worst and most destructive hallucination and schizophrenic episode which had landed him in the sanitarium to begin with. 

“I need to get back to him, I need to give him what he needs” Nick tried to move, but he had been strapped down to the bed. The nurses and doctors in the sanitarium knew that the blonde acted out his schizophrenic episodes, calling out for Brian or someone else, and they needed to secure him. Nick just looked down at the restraints and laughed. He would get back to Brian, give his older lover what he needed. Nick never knew that Brian had been dead for 3 years now, a motorcycle accident gone wrong. 

“I’ll make you feel good again my love, get you fulfilled” Nick called out into the sterile air, his eyes never seeing the doctor come in and sedating him once again. Nick’s eyes closed once again, the voices and delusions comforting him, reassuring him that he would be with his love soon. 


End file.
